Гостья из прошлого (рабочее)
by HarLil
Summary: Нарцисса Блэк молилась Магии, дабы не выходить замуж за Люциуса Малфоя. Она исполняет её просьбу благодаря случайному стечению обстоятельств, а также забрасывает её на двадцать лет вперед, дабы защитить от других Блэков, желающих её удачно пристроить. Также по воле случая она оказывается она поблизости от Гарри Поттера. Назад дороги нет.
1. Pax nuptias

_**31 июля 1978 года, Великобритания, Англия, графство Уилтшир, Малфой-мэнор.**_

— Для начала прошу Вас всех понять, если кто-то недоволен этим браком, стоит высказаться прямо сейчас, а иначе уже будет слишком поздно, — громко сказал Лестер Джонс, выступавший в качестве заключителя брака от имени британского министерства Магии. Он был облачён в белую, как снег, мантию и стоял над белой аркой, украшенной прекрасными розами, а перед ним находились двое волшебников — те, кто будут жениться прямо сейчас, а сзади него в многочисленных креслах сидело огромное количество людей, приглашённых на эту свадьбу. — Есть какие-нибудь возражения?

Восемнадцатилетняя Нарцисса Друэлла Блэк, невеста на этой свадьбе, не показывала своих эмоций, но внутри у неё бушевал полный пожар. Она не хотела этой свадьбы, не хотела выходить замуж за этого человека, Люциуса Малфоя, который стоял рядом в качестве её жениха, она хотела выйти замуж по большой любви. Но её заставили. То был глава её рода, лорд Орион Блэк и её отец с матерью, именно поэтому выхода из этой щекотливой ситуации у неё особо не было, да и возразить она не имела права. А быть отлученной от семьи, как её средняя сестра, Андромеда, она не хотела, и из-за этого она стояла здесь, на свадьбе в Малфой-мэноре, которая ей была не нужна. Ей ничего не оставалось, как взывать просьбу к Магии, дабы она помогла ей, что она и делала, начиная с того момента, как была заключена помолвка.

— Возражений не имеется, — заключил Джонс, на всякий случай оглядевшись вокруг. — Поскольку ни на что не было указано, что могло бы воспрепятствовать этому брачному союзу, я спрашиваю Вас, Люциус Абраксас Малфой, согласны ли Вы взять в жёны Нарциссу Друэллу Блэк? Будете ли Вы любить, уважать и нежно заботиться о ней и будут ли чисты Ваши помыслы по отношению к ней? Обещаете ли Вы хранить брачные узы в святости и нерушимости, пока Магия не разлучит вас? Если это так, подтвердите это перед Магией и свидетелями словами.

Джонс прекрасно успел заметить при подготовке к свадьбе, что будущая миссис Малфой совершенно не хочет быть ею, а поэтому выбрал именно такую формулировку: обычно в таких древних волшебных семьях, как Блэки и Малфои, любовь — нонсенс, ведь этот брак, как, в основном, и происходит в таких семьях, по расчёту; в этом сомнений у него не имелось.

По едва ли заметному на долю секунды промелькнувшему удивлению на лице мисс Блэк он оказался более внимательным и понял: она точно догадывалась, что он хочет сделать. Препятствовать она, конечно, не стала, ведь брака с Люциусом Малфоем она ни в коем случае не хотела, а поэтому просто ждала окончания церемонии.

— Клянусь, — выговорил Люциус и его опутало клятвой волшебника, отчего Нарциссе еле удалось удержать на лице восковую маску безразличия, настолько она была довольна.

— Нарцисса Друэлла Блэк, согласны ли Вы взять в мужья Люциуса Абраксаса Малфоя? Будете ли Вы уважать его и будут ли чисты твои помыслы по отношению к нему? Обещаете ли Вы хранить брачные узы в святости и нерушимости, пока Магия не разлучит вас? — здесь Джонс уже использовал слова, которые произносят на свадьбе в таких древних семьях, как Блэки и Малфои. — Если это так, подтвердите это перед Магией и свидетелями словами?

Теперь Нарцисса удостоверилась, что Магия внемла к её мольбам, а этот самый Джонс, похоже, старается помочь ей по мере своих возможностей. Она не знала, как на это реагировать. В будущем она, конечно, поставила себе галочку каким-нибудь образом поблагодарить этого министерского работника, если у неё это получится. Раз никто не возникал, значит, ей пока что сильно везёт.

— Клянусь, — с лёгкостью сказала Нарцисса, поняв, что брак не будет заключен: у Люциуса не так уж и чисты помыслы по отношению к ней, она убедилась в этом ещё давно при помощи поверхностной легиллименции, а несостявшейся жене не ничего не будет от Магии — не зря же первым свадебную клятву даёт муж.

И далее началось просто невообразимое — Люциус Малфой неожиданно вскричал, будто раненый конь, а Нарцисса Блэк растворилась в воздухе на глазах у ошеломлённых гостей…


	2. Repente attonitus

31 июля 1996 года, Великобритания, Англия.

— Что за!.. — у Гарри Поттера, читающего книгу на одной из лавочек Литтл-Уингинга, сделались глаза размером с огромный галлеон, когда он увидел невесть откуда свалившуюся перед ним блондинку в роскошном свадебном платье.

В который раз уже проклиная затейницу-Судьбу, которая устроила ему новый сюрприз на день Рождения, Гарри, которого заинтересовал этот случай, отложил книгу, встал с лавочки и подошёл к ней:

— Девушка, Вы в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил он, установив, что она находится в сознании. — Вам нужна какая-нибудь помощь?

« _И где же я вообще теперь, подштанники Мерлина, в конце концов, очутилась?_ » — тем временем вертелось в голове у ошеломлённой и абсолютно непонимающей ничего Нарциссы, а это была именно она.

— Не помешала бы, знаете ли, — хмуро пробормотала девушка и посмотрела на молодого человека, находящегося перед ней.

Сначала Нарцисса, конечно, подумала, что перед ней собственной персоной предстал лучший друг её кузена Сириуса, Джеймс Поттер, но потом отмела это предположение из-за цвета глаз.

— Вы — не родственник Джеймса Поттера? — вежливо поинтересовалась она.

— Вы были знакомы с моим отцом? — изумлённо спросил Гарри, посмотрев на девушку и ещё теперь больше ничего не понимая.

« _Отцом?!_ — вот теперь у Нарциссы, так и не ставшей Малфой, сделались глаза размером с галлеон: своих эмоций ей сдержать так и не удалось. — _Какого лысого Мерлина меня забросило… Моргана знает куда?! У Поттера же, насколько я помню, не было детей, он ещё даже тогда не поженился!_ »

— Не могли бы Вы мне подсказать, пожалуйста, сегодняшнюю дату? — всё также вежливо поинтересовалась у неизвестного ей парня блондинка, понимая, что ей надо узнать хотя бы важнейшие вещи.

— 31 июля 1996 года, где-то примерно полдевятого утра, — сразу же ответил Гарри.

— Э-э, а вы точно уверены в этом? — у Нарциссы Блэк попросту не находилось слов, как выразить своё отношение ко всему происходящему в данный момент с ней. — Вчера было только 31 июля 1978 года, если мне память не изменяет, ведь не могло же пройти двадцать лет за один раз…

Гарри даже и не удивился, узнав, что девушка, в данный момент находящаяся перед ним, из другого времени: в волшебном мире могло произойти и не такое, в чём он неоднократно убеждался: ведь он сам путешествовал во времени при помощи хроноворота на третьем курсе, но не настолько на далёкое расстояние, как двадцать лет. Также у него не имелось малейших сомнений в том, что девушка — волшебница, так как магглы просто не умеют делать то, что сейчас произошло перед ним.

— Мы, напомню Вам, живём в Магическом мире, а здесь, — думаю, вы сами об этом знаете, — может произойти абсолютно всё, что угодно, даже то, чего мы порой сами просто не можем вообразить, — философски заключил парень, улыбнувшись.

— Вот уж действительно, Вы правы, — хмыкнула мисс Блэк, вспомнив несколько событий из своего детства.

— Моё имя — Гарри Поттер, — сказал он, протягивая ей руку и помогая ей встать, — и могу ли я, наконец, узнать имя той прекрасной дамы, которую я повстречал сейчас?

— Конечно, — покраснев, кивнула она льстецу, встав на ноги с его помощью. — Меня зовут Нарцисса Блэк.

Гарри посмотрел на девушку и неверяще моргнул. Фамилия «Блэк» сильно резанула ему по ушам, так как он вспомнил смерть крёстного отца, Сириуса, в министерстве Магии; он тоже носил эту фамилию. « _А раз девушка — волшебница, носящая фамилию «Блэк», как и его крёстный, то, может быть, она — его близкая родственница?_ » — подумалось ему.

— С Вами всё в полном порядке, мистер Поттер? — вкрадчиво спросила Нарцисса, видя несколько отстранённое выражение лица юноши, с головой ушедшего в свои мысли.

— Да-да, конечно, со мной всё хорошо, мисс Блэк, не беспокойтесь, — ответил ей Гарри, выплывая из своих дум. — Просто при вашей фамилии мне вспомнился один человек, который тоже носил ту же фамилию, что и Вы. Его звали Сириус Блэк, может быть, Вы слышали о нём? Он — последний, кто носил эту фамилию в волшебном мире, а также был моим крёстным.

— Сириус, — тяжело вздохнула Нарцисса, — как же мне его не помнить… Если мы с Вами в данный момент говорим об одном и том же человеке, то мой кузен — самый нормальный из всей нашей семейки, не считая, конечно, дяди Альфарда и моей сестры Андромеды… Если он, как Вы сейчас утверждаете, — последний прямой потомок рода Блэк, то уже нет волшебников и волшебниц, кроме меня, носящих эту фамилию… Пожалуй, мне надо в «Гринготтс», дабы узнать, как жить дальше, и есть ли у меня какие-либо сбережения вообще, — заключила Блэк, доставая свою волшебную палочку для аппарации, — так что рада была с Вами познакомиться…

— Прошу Вас, мисс Блэк, пожалуйста, стойте! — вскинулся Поттер, у кого взыграло гриффиндорское благородство. — Вам сейчас просто опасно расхаживать одной по Диагон-аллее, так как в Магической Британии в данный момент бушует война. Я пойду с Вами; это меньшее, чем я могу помочь Вам, и даже не пытайтесь от этого отнекиваться!

— Война? — изумилась мисс Блэк. — Я так понимаю, Волан-де-Морта до сих пор никто не смог упокоить, или это уже новый Тёмный лорд решил немного порезвиться?

— Пока ещё Волан-де-Морта не упокоили, к сожалению, — с видимой горечью в голосе ответил ей Гарри, у которого это имя означало огромные потери родных и близких ему людей. — Но, к счастью, власть на данный момент не у него в руках, но нападения на людные места он совершает… Он и моих родных убил…

— Сочувствую Вам, — искренне, что удивило даже её саму, сказала Нарцисса. — В моём времени меня хотели выдать за одного из его прислужников, Люциуса Малфоя, но я исчезла со свадьбы и очутилась здесь, свалившись пред Ваши ясные очи. И, хочу сказать, это определённо лучше, чем эта свадьба…

У Гарри Поттера от этих слов просто глаза на лоб полезли: внезапно свалившаяся перед ним девушка была когда-то _невестой_ нынешнего лорда Малфоя! Ещё бы, это не было удивительно, но оказалось фактом. Впрочем, он по её же словам догадывался, что мисс Блэк наверняка заставляли выйти за него, ведь Сириус в бытность живым рассказывал ему о практике брачных контрактов меж чистокровными семьями, а раз она сама не горела желанием выходить за него, то девушка ещё не была потерянной!

— Люциус Малфой жив, мисс Блэк, и у него уже есть жена, — сказал Гарри.

— Это хорошо, — обрадовалась Нарцисса, но не подала виду.

— Но у него есть сын — Драко, которому, как и мне, сейчас шестнадцать, — добавил Гарри, и радость Нарциссы тут же быстро улетучилась, как дым: возможно, по контракту её заставят обвенчаться с Драко, а лорда Блэка, который мог бы разорвать помолвку, ныне нет, но Нарцисса старалась не показать терзающую её проблему.

— Ладно, не стоит тянуть наше драгоценное время, мистер Поттер, — при помощи Окклюменции собравшейся с мыслями мисс Блэк не терпелось узнать своё благосостояние, — нам пора в банк…

* * *

Благодаря тому, что Нарциссе Блэк уже стукнуло восемнадцать и она была совершеннолетней, а также имела с собой свою волшебную палочку, ей и Гарри с лёгкостью удалось аппарировать на Диагон-аллею, прямо перед входом в волшебный банк.

Девушка, оглядевшись по сторонам, заметила, что «Гринготтс» совершенно не изменился за те двадцать лет, что для неё в буквальном смысле пролетели за какие-то, казалось, доли секунды: он был точно такой же, как и в её времени, в которое ей уже никак не вернуться известными способами. Гарри же тем временем охватила дикая ностальгия по прошлым событиям: он с довольной улыбкой вспомнил, как его пять лет назад сюда, к этому порогу, привёл Хагрид, заявив ему, что он — волшебник, и то был один из лучших дней в его жизни, что именно это воспоминание он использовал для вызова Патронуса.

— Доброго Вам утра, уважаемый, — с лёгкостью нацепив на лицо холодную маску аристократки, лёгкой походкой направилась молодая женщина к информационной стойке, где гордо восседал какой-то гоблин и что-то неторопливо записывал. — Я — Нарцисса Блэк, а мой спутник — Гарри Поттер. Мы хотели бы прояснить наши дела.

Гоблин оторвал глаза от своего пергамента и оглядел присутствующих здесь взглядом, а потом позвал Грипхука — по-видимому, у Поттеров и Блэков был один поверенный.

— Прошу пройти за мной, лорд Поттер, мисс Блэк, — проговорил гоблин, а Гарри удивился такому обращению, но не стал спрашивать, подумав, что поверенный скоро сам всё прояснит.

По широким, с огромным количеством крутых и порой совершенно неожиданных поворотов, и, казалось бы, ведущим в никуда, коридорам зеленокожий привёл их в свой кабинет, оформленный в зелёных, как, впрочем, и сам гоблин, тонах, отчего у Гарри и Нарциссы даже стало немного резать глаза. Такой же эффект у Поттера вызывал вырвиглазный кабинет Долорес Амбридж в Хогвартсе, где практически везде царил приторно-розовый цвет.

— Присаживайтесь, прошу Вас, пожалуйста, — указал взмахом руки Грипхук на места; сам же он уселся по другую сторону своего стола, напротив своих посетителей. — Я, признаться, ждал Вас в ваше четырнадцатилетие, когда вы должны были стать главой рода Поттер, но я не буду ничего спрашивать, почему Вы не пришли сюда раньше, главное, Вы сейчас здесь. Также по завещанию Сириуса Блэка, вашего крёстного отца, вы получаете всё его имущество. Магия в таком случае признала Вас новым лордом Блэком, и именно от Вас зависит благосостояние Вашей спутницы, мисс Нарциссы Блэк, в личности которой я убедился при входе в этот кабинет.

Нарцисса же тем временем была просто ошеломлена: мало того, что она, сбежав со своей собственной свадьбы, попала на каким-то непонятным образом на двадцать лет вперед, так ещё и повстречала нового лорда Блэка, который почему-то не знал ничего о своём происхождении!

— Лорд?! — переспросил Гарри, которого слова гоблина ударили, будто тяжёлый кирпич по голове. — Нет, я, конечно, не полный идиот, — упаси Мерлин мне быть им! — но в такие тонкости меня так никто и не посвятил, и, признаться, меня это сильно огорчает, — в замешательстве пробурчал Гарри. — Я думал, крёстный должен был сделать это, но он даже мне не намекнул на это, когда мы с ним виделись!

— Видимо, это было выгодно Вашему Магическому опекуну, лорд Поттер, — сказал гоблин без каких-либо эмоций. — Тем более, лорд Блэк находился под его влиянием большинство своего времени.

— И кто же это? — вкрадчиво спросил Гарри, которого не мог не заинтересовать данный вопрос. — И почему я вообще не знаю о том, что у меня таковой имеется?

— На данный момент это — Альбус Дамблдор, директор школы «Хогвартс», — снова гоблин был безэмоционален, и повисла гнетущая тишина. По лицу Поттера было видно, что он был ошеломлён этим фактом, а также был ни сном, ни духом об этом. — Я удивлён, что Вы об этом не знаете; Вам должны были сообщить.

— Но, насколько я понимаю, после смерти обоих родителей, вроде бы Магическим опекуном должен был быть крёстный, коим является мой погибший кузен Сириус? — сухо спросила Нарцисса.

— Магически — да, мисс Блэк. Когда лорд Блэк попал в Азкабан, Альбус Дамблдор решением Визенгамота стал Вашим опекуном, лорд Поттер, — обрадовал хмурого парня Грипхук. — Чудом оттуда сбежав, Ваш крёстный, как и положено, взял на себя эти полномочия, но он был вне закона, поэтому и мистер Дамблдор как бы заменял его.

— Заменял, говорите? — приподняла бровь Нарцисса в изумлении. — А по каким причинам?

— Сириус Блэк, по словам директора Дамблдора, не мог у нас появиться, так как у нас его могли схватить доблестные вершители власти министерства Магии, но, естественно, в Азкабане он действительно не мог ничего делать. Конечно, после его побега всё происходило даже странно: я несколько раз высылал предыдущему лорду Блэку порт-ключ в мой кабинет, но сюда неизменно приходил Альбус Дамблдор. Сам Сириус Блэк был здесь всего лишь один раз — при составлении завещания и тогда же он интересовался Вашими делами, это было после Вашей победы в Турнире Трёх Волшебников.

— Но у рода Блэк должен был быть в таком случае регент по крови, разве нет? — спросила Нарцисса, вспомнив обычаи и заветы своего рода. — Раньше всё было именно так.

— Да, Вы правы, мисс Блэк, но Беллатрикс Блэк-Лестрэйндж не смогла стать регентом рода Блэк, потому что именно она самолично убила последнего лорда Блэка, а также тоже сидела с ним в Азкабане, Андромеда Тонкс изгнана из рода за связь с магглом, а живых родственников больше на данный момент не было. Сейчас же регентство в Вашем лице станет бессмысленным, мисс Блэк, — угадал её намерения Грипхук, — если Вы, лорд Поттер, возьмёте на себя полноправные обязанности лорда Блэка.

Нарцисса, естественно, помрачнела от таких известий: род Блэк, из которого она происходила, стал быстро исчезать.

— Так вот, после смерти Вашего крёстного отца я направил несколько писем к Вам лично, лорд Поттер. Сейчас же Вашим Магическим опекуном официально является Альбус Дамблдор.

— А почему я в глаза не видел этих писем, мне интересно? — нахмурился Гарри.

— Вы действительно не получали ни одного моего письма, лорд Поттер? — побледнел Грипхук: ведь это было столь серьёзное обвинение, предъявляемое банку, а «Гринготтс» всегда дорожил своей репутацией и честью.

— К сожалению, именно так. Скорее всего, совы и для меня, и для Сириуса наверняка перехватывались каким-то неизвестным лицом, что мне совершенно, хочу сказать, уже не нравится. В свете только что открывшихся мне событий я не знаю, что и думать, — ответил поверенному Гарри. — Но, безусловно, я ни в коем случае не обвиняю банк во лжи: и «Гринготтсу», и Вам лично я пока ещё доверяю, и, надеюсь, моё доверие не пошатнётся.

Грипхук облегченно выдохнул, понимая, что клиент никаких претензий к «Гринготтсу», к его счастью, не имеет.

— Хочу заметить, что Вашему отцу, Джеймсу, так и не удалось стать полноправным главой рода Поттер.

— Почему? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Ваш дед оставил всё, что касается рода Поттер, Вам. А всё из-за того, что он состоял в Ордене Феникса и не обладал чертами характера, которые делали бы его достойным для этого. Он, по мнению Вашего деда, мог пустить всё состояние семьи на финансирование этой организации. Ведь мистер Дамблдор, если верить нашим данным, ни разу не пустил даже ломаного кната на финансирование созданной им же организации. А так как любая политическая организация просто не может быть без денег, то дальше, думаю, уже вырисовывается прекрасная картина.

Мало того, что Дамблдор сослал после смерти родителей его к тем самым Дурслям, которые его просто ненавидят и обращались с ним, как с рабом, заставил обучаться Окклюменции у того человека, который его ненавидит и унижает при каждом первом удобном случае, так ещё и скрыл от него такие важные факты! Гарри оказался очень недоволен, понимая, что авторитет Дамблдора в его глазах рушился окончательно.

— Думаю, нам уже наконец-то пора исправить то, что я — не глава родов официально, — процедил Гарри сквозь зубы.

— Правильное решение, — одобрила Нарцисса, которая до этого не подавала виду, а Грипхук тем временем готовил ритуал принятия. У неё голова кружилась от обилия информации. — Эмансипация в таком случае Вам не помешает, мистер Поттер.

Вступление Поттера на лордство Поттеров и Блэков прошло успешно, даже настолько, что Нарцисса почувствовала, что родовая Магия Блэков снова обуяла её.

— У меня к Вам просьба, лорд Блэк, и надеюсь, Вы выполните её, — вкрадчиво спросила несостоявшаяся миссис Малфой. — На моё имя есть брачный контракт с родом Малфой, заключённый двадцать лет назад отцом Сириуса. Не могли бы Вы его разорвать?

— Конечно, мисс Блэк, — сухо сказал Гарри, не желая так просто отдавать внезапно объявившегося члена своего рода Волан-де-Морту, ведь Люциус — его правая рука, а от неё он только что услышал, что она по счастливой случайности сбежала со свадьбы как раз именно с ним, — только скажите мне, как это сделать, потому что я не знаю.

Грипхук порылся в документах и положил её перед ним на стол. Он оказался стандартным и для этого нужно было лишь повеление лорда Блэка, и это не составило никакого труда — брачный контракт с родом Малфой самовозгорелся.

— Благодарю Вас, лорд Блэк, — позволила себе улыбнуться Нарцисса.

— Когда произойдёт оглашение завещания Сириуса Блэка? — спросил Гарри у гоблина.

— В следующий четверг, в полдень, лорд Поттер-Блэк, — ответил Грипхук, впервые обратившись к клиенту по двойному титулу. — Брачных контрактов для Вас нету ни от одного из родов. Но последний лорд Поттер оставил требования для своего наследника, а именно обеспечить род хотя бы одним потомком, и женится на женщине, которая как минимум полукровка. Обязанности главы рода: хранить и преумножать ценности рода, быть достойным представителем и членом рода, не посрамив его честь. Принятие титулов даст вам многое, в том числе невозможность какой-либо опеки над вами. Мой Вам совет: пристальнее присмотритесь к мисс Блэк.

Нарцисса никак не отреагировала на последнюю фразу гоблина.

— Очень хорошо, — кивнул Гарри, пропустив последний совет мимо ушей. — К этому дню проведите ревизию моих счетов и имущества, а также подготовьте её мне отчет об этом: я хочу просмотреть все изменения за последние двадцать лет у обоих родов. Также выделите Нарциссе Блэк отдельный сейф на пятьдесят тысяч галлеонов и предоставьте ей его в полное пользование; если у неё уже есть счёт — пополните его. Также мне нужен сквозной кошель, подключённый ко всем сейфам Поттеров и Блэков, а также отдельно к сейфу Нарциссы Блэк; я видел его в списке товаров на стене.

— Вам нужен обычный или завязанный на кровь?

— На кровь, наверное, — немного задумавшись, ответил Гарри, по лицу Нарциссы понимая, что так будет надёжнее. — И желательно его получить прямо сейчас. После оглашения завещания Сириуса Блэка я официально буду просматривать свои дела. Ах да, и я даю Вам разрешение на все операции с моими финансами, дабы увеличить моё состояние: не всё же его тратить, оно не вечное и когда-нибудь закончится. Но если операции окажутся неудачными, я заберу всё своё состояние из «Гринготтса».

Нарцисса блестяще сдерживала свои эмоции, но внутри она оказалась довольна новым главой рода Блэк — эта угроза просто выбьет из колеи зеленошкурых и они уж точно ничего не провалят.

Тем временем гоблин вытащил два сквозных кошеля.

— Вот ваши кошели, — отдал он оба предмета в руки Гарри, — они уже подключены к вашим сейфам. Сейчас только Ваш кошель работает, лорд Поттер-Блэк, так как для мисс Блэк сейф только что выделили и он будет наполнен в течение этого дня. Только закрепите кровью.

Гарри и Нарцисса решили сделать это сразу, дабы потом не иметь с этим каких-либо проблем.

— Думаю, что нам уже пора, — встал со своего места Гарри, — до свидания, Грипхук. Жду нашей встречи в четверг с нетерпением.


End file.
